The Administrative Core serves the function of ensuring that the Program Project and all of its component parts function smoothly. The Administrative Core assures compliance with all policies and procedures pertaining to lab safety, including required environmental health and safety training for all laboratory employees, blood borne pathogens, tuberculosis and infection control, health care worker/Joint Committee on Accreditation of Hospitals general safety, and the overall lab safety plan. If there are any new employees or changes in requirements for any policies or procedures, the Administrative Core assures completion of the appropriate training and orientation. This core insures that all HIPPA rules and regulations are followed, and that Institutional Review Board regulations, forms and updates are complied with. Further, the clinic where many of our patients are seen must follow OSHA and Joint Committee on Accreditation of Hospitals guidelines. The Administrative Core assures proper completion and compliance with all animal rights and IACUC forms. There are day-to-day issues pertaining to publications, mailings, and the intake and output of supplies that fall under the general purview of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core monitors the overall budget and the budget for each of the projects and cores for accurate accountability, to assure that personnel are appropriately compensated, and to ensure that there is adequate disbursement of funds for supplies and equipment as necessary.